A Messed up Love Story
by theAwesome-AnimeAddict-FREAK
Summary: Fairy Tail is at its usual behavior but Erigor's back! and stronger than ever. He plans an attack on Fairy Tail that ends up with an injured Lucy and a guilty Natsu to look after her. Join them on their internal journey to understand their feelings for each other. summary sucks.
1. How it all began

A Messed Up Love Story by: theAwesome-AnimeAddict-FREAK

this is my first fanfic ever so i would like some feedback and/or comments on this :D

disclaimer: if I was Hiro Mashima, why would I waste my time writing NaLu fanfics when I had the power to get them together...exactly. So I'm not Hiro Mashima so don't sue me :)

" " = talking  
><em>'italics' = thoughts<em>

anyways, here's the story! enjoy!

REVISED!

* * *

><p>"HEY EVERYONE, WE'RE BACK!" Natsu yelled after "politely" opening the doors to Fairy Tail. "Welcome back." said a few of the members. Lucy walked past Natsu and walked over to where her best friend Levy was.<p>

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy said, smiling at her.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy grinned.

"How'd the mission go?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Destroying a few houses and somehow manage to NOT get arrested." Lucy replied with a sigh, sitting down on a bar stool next to her. "There goes this month's rent money…" Tears streamed down her face dramatically while Levy tried to cheer the blonde up.

It was a regular day at Fairy Tail. Natsu picking a fight with Gray or Gajeel, most of the girls watching, Cana complaining about not having to drink in peace, Erza eating her strawberry cake. Yup. Perfectly normal.

It became night quickly. "Okay Mira, I'm going back home now." Lucy said as she walked towards the front double doors.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" she replied enthusiastically.

Lucy arrived home and got out her apartment key and opened the door when- "Welcome home Lucy!" Natsu and Happy greeted from their position on the floor. They were surrounded by bits and pieces of food and broken room decorations/furniture. There was also a chill in the air of the room. Lucy was quick to figure out the cause of it was because he window was left open.

"MY ROOM!" Lucy screamed, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. "How did you even get here! I left the guild before you did!" How those two could make a mess of someone else's house in less than 10 minutes was beyond her.

"Happy! Duh." Natsu said, pointing towards his little feline friend.

"Aye!" Happy replied. Then he went back to munching on his fish.

Lucy sighed. Great. Cleaning up after another hard job. Just what everyone wants to do when they get home. Lucy decided that she was too tired for this and just brought her hands up to her temples, rubbing them. "Natsu do you not see how big of a mess you made?" she slowly said. Yelling would just exert what little energy she had left.

At her comment, Natsu looked around the place. The idiot probably doesn't even know clean from messy. She should know better than anyone else. She _did_ once see how their house looked like.

"My bad. I'll clean up!" Natsu said with his trademark smirk, getting 'fired up' again.

"OH no. Last time you tried to clean up, it ended with my new carpet and my table on fire! WITH the book I was so close to finishing!" Lucy said in a frustrated manner. "I'll clean my own house, thank you very much." she said as she started grabbing the trash she could get, throwing them in the trashcan nearby. The rest she vacuumed off the floor. All this with the help of Virgo.

She politely asked Virgo to continue vacuuming for her, to which she happily grabbed it and swiftly cleaned the room. While this happened, she ordered Natsu and Happy to go back home. She needed a well deserved bath to relax her nerves.

Her bath was short because of her dreariness. With her pajamas on and her hair dried, she looked around her room. And there he was, disobeying her orders again, sleeping like a log on Lucy's comfy bed.

"Oh joy. Now I get the sofa to sleep on." She said sarcastically, tucking Natsu in. She stared for a while, sighed, then smiled. This was a part of Natsu that no one, but Lucy saw.

The next morning, Lucy woke up to make breakfast for the three of them. "Natsu, hey Natsu wake up!" Happy yelled, jumping up and down on him.

"...Huh?…Uughh, I was having a nice dream so this better be good. Did somebody die?" Natsu groggily got up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No. Lucy made breakfast! Lets eat!" He replied, flying into the kitchen as Natsu followed behind, already energized.

"Oh, I see you're awake. Here's breakfast. Eggs and Bacon for you and raw fish for you." Lucy said, giving Natsu and Happy their plates.

"FISH!" yelled Happy as he dove for it. "ALRIGHT LUCY!" said Natsu as he stuffed his face "Yhour wa weft loosy!" (you're the best Lucy).

Lucy smiled and started eating her breakfast, the same as Natsu's. After breakfast, they went to the guild.

As usual, Natsu slammed the door open. "WASSUP EVERY BOD-" Natsu loudly started, but he was cut off when a chair went flying towards his face. Natsu burned it to a crisp with a fire breath.

"HEY! Who threw that?! Was it you Ice Pop!?" said Natsu getting up in Gray's face again.

Gray looked at him in the eye and glared. "And what if it was, flame-brain?"

"You looking for a fight Ice-freak?"

"Bring it ash-brain! I can kick your ass anytime, anywhere!"

Personally, Lucy thought it was way too early for a fight to break out. But she did nothing to stop it. Almost no one does. So instead, she carefully made it across the room and went to go sit next to Juvia (who was cheering Gray on) and Levy at the bar where Mira is. "Hello Lucy! Would you like something to drink?" Mira asked.

"Water please."

Mira smiled. "Coming right up."

A few seconds later, Mira handed her a glass of water which Lucy chugged down.

"So what's up with you and Natsu?" Levy asked, starting up a conversation.

Lucy swallowed the water that was in her mouth before speaking. "What about us?" she asked, not understanding what she was getting at. She brought the glass up to her mouth for another drink.

"You two came to the guild together again. Is he staying at your place or something?" Levy devilishly grinned when she said the last part.  
>Lucy spit her drink out. "What! It's not what you think! Or I don't know what your thinking, and I don't wanna know, but I know your thinking wrong!" she said quickly.<p>

"Aww!" Mira squealed. "I think you two would make a great couple!" She clapped.

Lucy blushed. "He just took a sleepover at my house AGAIN without my permission." said Lucy.

"So you and Natsu-san sleep together?" Juvia asked, clearly happy for having her "love rival" choose someone else other than Gray to fall in love with. Not that she ever had any romantic feelings for Gray anyways.

"No!" Lucy screamed. She was now red as a tomato. "I don't know why he does it but he comes to my house and sleeps on my bed. Sometimes I'm too tired to deal with it so I don't do anything about it."

"You mean you sleep with him without him knowing?" asked Levy, clearly amused by her reaction. Who knew someone so innocent had a dark side?

Lucy sighed in frustration. "Here's the deal. If he shows up at my house first, then he and Happy sleep on my bed because that's where they crash when I get out of the bathroom. But if I can push him off then I get the bed. And if I get home and he isn't there, I finally get a good nights sleep." she said in one quick breath.

"That's too bad." Mirajane said, cleaning a glass. "You two are so close."

"Anyone else up for a subject change?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia knows! Gray-sama!" she said. Everyone sweat dropped as Juvia went on and on about how "amazing" he is.

* * *

><p>Little did they know, that the dark guild "Eisenwald" was reforming. And Erigor is planning on taking revenge on "Natsu the Salamander" or as he likes to call him, 'flame brain brat.'<p>

"Are the preparations ready?" Erigor asked. It had been well over an hour, just about enough time to gather a crew. "Errm…Not quite." one of the guild members said. "What!?" he yelled, not being able to control his anger, and just the heartless guy he really is, got a chair and threw it, directly into the face of the frightened guild member.

"What are we missing?!" he yelled.

"W-We're short on people sir." stammered a different member. "Well, arrange some more! I will get my revenge on you Salamander, if it's the last thing I do…"

* * *

><p>Back at Magnolia, Lucy was taking her time walking home with Plue on the side near the river where people on the boat remind her that its dangerous. She unconsciously waves at them, saying it's okay.<p>

"I'm home!" Lucy says to herself.

"Yo!/Aye!" Natsu and Happy chorused.

"You're here again?" Lucy asks with a sigh. Now this would have been another normal encounter with the pink-haired dragon slayer if she hadn't suddenly remembered a conversation her and her friends had at the guild had AFTER Juvia stopped ranting about Gray.

***Flashback***

"No, but seriously. What about Gray?" asked Levy.

Juvia growled. "Juvia thinks not! Natsu-san's better!"

Lucy sighed and slouched down onto the bar table. "What did I do to deserve this.…" She mumbled.

They were discussing her 'soul mate' and love life right in front of her and ignored everything she said that didn't have to do with a confession.

"Yeah I agree with Juvia" says Mira. "He's been acting strange now. I think he might actually like you!"

Lucy blushed and covered her face on the counter with her arms around her head. Of course the idea was ridiculous to her. She could straight up go to him and say something about her liking him and he'd misunderstand it and classify it as Lucy telling him that she liked him as a friend.

But still… the idea of him possibly liking her made her stomach flop.

***Flashback over***

Lucy just stood there staring right through the floor, looking red as if she had just ran a mile on a hot day without stopping or drinking any water.

"Hey Luce, you okay?" Natsu asked. He saw her face getting redder by the moment and touched it to see if she had a fever. "You look red." he added.

"N-No! I'm perfectly fine!" Lucy said, backing away.

"I don't know…" Natsu doubted. "Go to bed now! You should rest!" he said. "Aye!" Happy added.

"I-Its okay, really. I'm just gonna go take a bath while you two make yourselves at home 'kay?" she said quickly. She grabbed her pajamas and ran into the bathroom as a desperate attempt to get away from him. She slammed the door behind her, then locked it

"What's her deal?" Natsu asked.

Happy shrugged. "Maybe she ate a bad fish…"

Inside the bathroom, Lucy was inside her bathtub that was full of hot water. She just sat there, thinking to herself. _'Ohh its happening again! Just like last time! What's up with Mira, getting me all worked up for nothing!'_ Lucy thought as she sighed heavily. She remembered the last time she thought Natsu liked her. She ended up slamming her head repeatedly against her door. She felt extremely embarrassed that she thought Natsu would confess to her when in truth he wanted to dig something up.

"I'm probably exaggerating it. Knowing Natsu, it'll take 100 years for him to understand the meaning of love…ahh, that idiot."

Lucy came out of the bathroom all properly dressed for bed, only to see Nastu and Happy on her bed AGAIN. Lucy went over to him and sighed as she stared at his face. When she actually looked at his sleeping innocent face, she realized that he _could_ be seen as attractive…

She unconsciously moved her face forward, then all of a sudden-"AHHHH! NATSU WAKE UP BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" yelled Happy who was flying around Natsu's face all poking him. "WAKE UP! LUCY'S TRYING TO MOLEST YOU!"

Natsu wakes up and reassures Happy. "Calm down Happy. No one tries to molest me when I'm there! So don't worry. Besides, Luce would never do that. Right Lucy?" Natsu said confidently, looking at Lucy with a grin.

Lucy was blushing hard again but she still pushed Natsu and Happy off of her bed so she could sleep. "Hmph" she said before covering herself with her quilt.

"Ow…" Natsu said before getting up off the floor. "Hey Luce, scoot over?"

"W-Why would I do that?!" Lucy stuttered, looking at him horrified.

"So I can sleep in the bed with you."

"Sleep…in my bed…with m-m-me..?!" Lucy covered her face with a blanket making a girly 'eek' sound. She obviously looked too much into the sentence and took it the wrong way. She knew what he meant.

"You lllllllllllike him!" Happy stated, flying around Lucy.

"Don't roll your tongue like that you feline!"

"Anyway…just scoot over will ya?" Natsu said.

"You wish! Go to sleep on the couch or something. Better yet, go home! Wherever the hell it is." Lucy said, mumbling the last part.

"…the couch it is"

"Aye…"

Lucy sighed for the millionth time that day as she tried to get some sleep. _'What was that back there? Before Happy yelled. Was I about to…Nah, can't be…Mirajane's probably getting to me again. Yes that's it. I'm hallucinating…arrghh! What did I do to deserve this?!'_ She mentally screamed as she tossed and turned. She finally gets her bed back, and in return, she cant sleep. Just the perfect trade, don't ya think so? She kept tossing and turning in her bed before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>So that was chapter 1! Please review and tell me what you thing. Was it bad? Good? Feedback needed! Thanks for taking your time to read this.<p>

Next chapter coming up soon!

Review!


	2. Revenge

WELCOME ALL YOU GOOD PEOPLE TO CHAPTER 2 OF A MESSED UP LOVE STORY

disclaimer: i wish i did, but no. i do NOT own Fairy Tail.

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**the people talking in the parenthesis are the REAL guild members.**

okay, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the last chapter...<em>

_Lucy sighed for the millionth time today as she tried to get some sleep. What was that back there? Before Happy yelled. Was I about to...Nah, cant be...Mirajane's probably getting to me again. Yes that's it. I'm hallucinating...arrghh! What did I do to deserve this! She thought as she tossed and turned. She finally gets her bed back, and in return, she cant sleep. Just the perfect trade, don't ya think so? She kept tossing and turning until she fell asleep._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Revenge<br>~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I unconsciously turned the other way with my eyes closed and felt warmth. I smiled. It felt really comforting so I moved closer. By time, it started to get really warm. _'Maybe a little too warm'_ I thought as I opened my eyes to be met with a certain pink haired fire mage's bare chest. I blushed, then screamed and pushed him off of my bed. Keyword: MY bed.

It wasn't long before he woke up. I mean, who wouldn't after being pushed off a bed? "Aye, what's wrong Lucy?" Happy asked, rubbing the sleep from his eye's in a cute child-like manner.

"Huh? What's going on? Zombie invasion!?" Natsu yelled, looking around in his fighting stance. Gosh, that idiot. Zombie invasion in the morning. Yeah, that's VERY possible.

"What were you doing in my bed?!" I yelled, clutching my blanket to my face.

"Uhh…sleeping…" Natsu said it as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"No you idiot! I thought that you were sleeping on the couch!"

"Oh, right. The couch isn't as comfortable as your bed!" he said, giving his trademark grin that I love so much.

"Grr..." I growled as I got out of bed, unable to be able to sleep anymore. I walked to the bathroom with the clothes I'm gonna wear, while Natsu and Happy had "reservations" with my bed.

An hour later, we were at the guild and I decided to do a solo job. "Hmm...an escort job...Alright! Sounds easy. Okay ill take it! Hey Mira!" I ran over to her and showed her the job I wanted to do and left to get my stuff ready for the trip.

(Normal P.O.V)

Back at the guild, Natsu was, once again, using his fire magic, and his surrounding, to hit Gray with.

"Next time, watch where you're going Flame-brain!"

"Oh, my bad. I go blind just by looking at you, ice-cube!"

"What did you say, squinty eyes?!"

"I said ICE-CUBE idiot! Did you just go deaf popsicle?"

"You wish, you talking matchbox! Its on!" says Gray throwing one of the tables at Natsu who burned it. Counter-attack with a chair which was now frozen. Poor furniture.

Much to their dismay, Erza walked in.

"Oh, I did NOT just see you two fighting!" she said sending a death glare towards the two.

"N-Nope!" said Natsu as he wrapped his arm around Gray and he did the same.

"Friends don't fight! Right best friend?" said Gray as he started dancing along with Natsu.

"Nope! See? Look, we're not fighting!" said Natsu as he ruffled Gray's hair.

Erza looked unconvinced and that made Natsu and Gray dance faster and smiled wider.

"Good to hear." Erza said as she sat down at the bar and asked Mira for a strawberry cake.

Natsu and Gray sighed in relief as they removed their arms from each other's necks. Then Natsu just realized something. A certain someone was missing. Someone very important…

"Hey, where's Lucy?" he asked Mirajane. "Oh, she went on a solo. She said that the money from that mission would be enough to pay for her apartment with the money she got from the last mission you guys went on."

"A solo mission?" Natsu asked looking a little worried.

"Don't worry Natsu. Lucy's a strong and capable mage. She can take care of herself." Erza said, taking a bite of the last piece of cake she had on her plate.

"Erza's right." said Gray "By the way, what job did she take?"

"An escort job" replied Mira as she polished another glass.

"An escort job, huh…" said Natsu, still having that worried expression on his face.

"Juvia thinks she would be okay" said Juvia who just showed up.

But no matter how many times Mira reassures him, he kept on asking more meaningless and ridiculous questions.

"But what if-"

"She'll be fine" said Mira

"What if-"

"She's a strong celestial spirit mage, Natsu"

"But what if something happened and we didn't even know! Like a landslide and she got-"

"Natsu will you PLEASE, SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAMMIT! If I hear another word out of your mouth until Lucy comes back, I will pummel you into the ground!" Gray shouted. Everyone in the guild were practically on their knee's thanking Gray for shutting Natsu up. There's only so little time for an ice mage to tolerate an idiotic fire mage.

Meanwhile, Erigor had put his plan into action. "Flame-brain brat…you are going to pay for what you did in the past. And it starts now" he said to himself as the mages that can take over peoples bodies and control them, went to Fairy Tail. Since the Master was at his regular, 2 day, meetings, this was the perfect chance to invade Fairy Tail.

"Heheheh…move out!" he yelled as the powerful mages slowly and quietly invaded Fairy Tail.

**Inside Fairy Tail…**

"What'cha call me flame-brain?!"

"What's up with your hearing? I said ICE POP, ice pop!"

"Shut up you crazy flame spewer!"

"Bring it Ice-freak! I'm all fired up!"

"A real Man fights with his fists!"

"Shut up!" Gray and Natsu said while they double punched him towards Gajeel.

"Hey! Watch where your punching people Salamander! I'm trying to eat here!" Gajeel shouted.

"Eat your metal somewhere else! Its your fault for getting in the way!" Natsu said, glaring at him.

"Oh? Are you challenging me flame-brain?"

"Bring it! I can take on both of you pussies at the same time! I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"Like hell you can!" yelled Gray as him and Gajeel charged at Natsu as Elfman joined in.

"Geez, cant a girl drink in peace?" Cana asked. Just as she was about to drink from her over-sized "bottle", she felt a chill run up her spine. "Hey, Macao…you feel that?" She asked.

"Yeah, you too?…It's like…a large amount of magical power…" Macao replied.

"Wait! Maybe its an attack!" she yelled enough for the whole guild to hear and got her cards ready.

But unfortunately, they noticed a bit too late. Incredible Magical power overwhelmed them and everyone in the guild screamed and stood like they got hit by powerful lightning. Everyone fell to their knee's but they got back up, possessed by mages working under Erigor.

Meanwhile, Lucy just came back from her job. "Wow, that was an easy job! Now I have enough money to pay for this months rent!" She smiled as she put her arms behind her back and walked forward happily. "I should get back to the guild now." She said to herself.

"Damn! There's one more member still here…!" Erigor said as he stood a good 10 yards away from her. "Ah! This is perfect! Instead of them destroying their own guild, how about them killing their own friend…" said Erigor with an evil glint in his eyes.

After Erigor told everyone the change of plan, Lucy walked in. "Hey guys! I'm back!" yelled Lucy. She saw everyone's cold stare and shivered. She knew something is wrong.

Natsu and Gray weren't fighting, Cana wasn't drinking, Erza wasn't eating her cake, Gray wasn't stripping every now and then, Juvia wasn't stalking him, Levy wasn't reading, Elfman wasn't giving lectures about 'being a man' and worst of all…Mirajane wasn't smiling.

_'What's wrong with everyone?'_ she thought as she slowly made her way towards the bar. Two of the guild members closed the door and stood there as if they were guarding it. "Hey Mira...did something happen that I don't know of?" Lucy asked.

Inside Mira's mind, was the REAL Mira trapped inside her own body. She could see everything that was happening from outside. "Huh?...Where am I?" she asked, looking around into the complete nothingness that she was surrounded and floating in. "Wait! I remember now! We were all messing around when something happened and we all hit the ground…but what's Lucy doing here?" she asked herself. "She must've come back!"

Meanwhile, the person controlling Mira's body looked at Lucy threateningly. "Umm...Mira? Is everything okay?" said Lucy as she reached towards Mira.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" said 'Mirajane' as she slapped Lucy's hand away from her.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" she asked, rubbing her hand, looking incredibly hurt.

(The real Mira was watching closely. "W-Wait! Why'd I slap Lucy's hand? What am I doing!" she yelled.)

And back outside, the impostor said "Yeah you did! Your mistake was joining Fairy Tail!"

"Huh?" Lucy asked, very hurt. "What are you talking about?"

'Gray' then came into the conversation. "You heard her! Why are you even here?!" yelled 'Gray'

The same thing that was happening to Mira, was happening to everyone else in the guild.

("WHERE AM I?! more importantly, what am I doing!" angrily shouted Gray.)

(Natsu on the other hand, was pissed off. "GRAY! WHAT THE HELL?! I knew you were a jerk but this is too far! Lucy's our friend! Don't treat her like crap! I swear, imma kill you!" shouted Natsu)

Impostor Natsu walked up to the trio and pushed Lucy to the ground then picked her up by the collar and threw her a few feet to the nearest wall.

("WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu started spewing flames everywhere, but no effect. "DAMMIT! LUCY! GET OUT OF HERE! QUICK!")

Lucy was still processing what just happened. _'W-whats going on? why is everyone mad at me? I don't understand!'_ She thought, ignoring the cut on her left arm. She looked teary eyed at Natsu. "B-But…what did I do?" she managed to stutter. She was just thrown against a wall by the one she truly loved. Yeah, loved. She figured this out on her job. It's not that hard for her to figure it out. She's read tons of romantic novels, and she's a smart girl. She can piece the puzzles together.

("NATSU! What the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Cana oblivious to the fact that no one can hear her.)

Everyone said some mean things that made Lucy cry even more. 'Natsu' walked over to Lucy and held her up against the wall by her collar again.

"We don't need someone as weak as you in Fairy Tail." said 'Natsu' with an evil smirk. ("What! Lucy isn't weak! And we do need her! Lucy! Don't listen to me! err...other me! Why aren't you running away! Please…don't torture us like this…dammit!" said Natsu.)

"I-If that how you feel…then…then ill leave…" Lucy said, barely able to breathe. "Mira...I'll miss you...Levy...I love you like a sister..."

("Lu-chan…" Levy said, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want this to happen…please Lu-chan, leave before its too late!" Levy cried.)

("Lucy! No, don't leave us!" Mira shouted.)

Lucy went down the list of last words for the people she loved more than anything.

("Hey, what's that idiot salamander doing to bunny girl?! Beating up a woman who cant even defend herself!" Gajeel shouted.)

"Before I leave-" said Lucy being cut off by 'Natsu'

"Oh your leaving alright, your leaving this world for good!" Lucy's eye's widened as Natsu used her like a punching bag. ("STOP!" yelled Natsu as loud and hard as he could but no avail.)

Lucy, as heartbroken as she is, got up and still didn't fight back. Impostor Natsu used Natsu's fire magic ready to kill Lucy.

("No! Wait! Stop! Lucy! Knock me out before its too late! Someone! Help me! I don't wanna kill Lucy!…I…don't…" said Natsu. He felt so helpless , he couldn't take it.)  
>Lucy thought this was the end so she just had to say it. Natsu was getting ready to hit her when she said "Natsu…I'll miss you the most because…I love you…"<p>

* * *

><p>MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! :D<p>

so anyways, that was chapter 2!

Chapter 3 coming this week but it might take a while because of school -_-

Questions, Comments, Feedback, Whatever! anything in the reviews!

PEACE! ^_~


	3. Lucy's day off

ALRIGHT FINALLY DONE.

First of all: I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SOOOOO LATE! Its just that the school work I need to catch up on is hard and I have ton's of homework. -_-  
>second of all: it was hard typing this because i was debating on whether to make it this long, or just to the part where Natsu kick's ass, but in the end, i decided to do the longer version instead.<p>

I will try to update as soon as possible!

disclaimer: nope. don't own Fairy Tail :D

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the last chapter:<em>

_("No! Wait! Stop! Lucy! knock me out before its too late! Someone! Help me! I don't wanna kill Lucy!...I...don't..." said Natsu. He felt so helpless , he couldn't take it.)_  
><em>Lucy thought this was the end so she just had to say it. Natsu was getting ready to hit her when she said "Natsu...I'll miss you the most because...I love you..."<em>

* * *

><p>Chapterr 3: Lucy's day off<br>~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

"Shut up wench!" the impostor Natsu shouted.

("NOOO! Lucy! Please don't die!" screamed Natsu, on the verge of tears.)

"Goodbye forever" said 'Natsu' as he punched her gut. Lucy fell on her knee's and coughed up blood. She just wiped the blood away and slowly got up and smiled like nothing happened.

That did it. A tear rolled down the impostors face as he cursed to himself. _'The brat's trying to break free!'_ He thought.

"LUUUUUUUUUUCCCYYY!" yelled Natsu at the top of his lungs as his whole body was aflame. His magical power rose higher than the charts and he broke free! The imposter was forced out of Natsu's body and hit the floor.

"No! And I was so close!" he yelled as he lay there defenseless. Natsu turned around to him and made the most scariest face ever, that would even get the devil to shiver.

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "You are going to pay for what you did to Lucy…" Natsu said, starring daggers at him before using his iron fist of the fire dragon to send him

flying sky high. Natsu calmed down and remembered that Lucy was badly injured.

"LUCY!" he exclaimed as he helped her stand up. He made a mental note to himself to give her a death hug when she's all better.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS!" Natsu yelled to all of the guild members. "DON'T LET THESE BASTARDS CONTROL YOU GUYS! WE'RE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS! Are you gonna let something like this get the better of you!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"If that idiot can do it, so can I!" yelled Gray as he broke free. Followed by Erza, Juvia, Cana, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, and everyone else.

"Now," started Gray. "You're gonna pay for ever taking us lightly and messing with us" threatened the real Gray.

"TELL US WHERE YOUR LEADER IS!" shouted Natsu.

"We aint gonna tell you, dumbass" laughed the poor idiot who got knocked out by Gray. They moved onto the next people to get information. "I-It's Erigor!" stuttered a member.

"Erigor?!" shouted team Natsu.

"The breezy bastards behind this?!" Natsu shouted in disbelief, getting fired up. "Where is he?! Hasn't he learned his lesson yet!?"

"Looks like we're gonna have to pond the answer into him." said Erza as she reequipped.

"Someone help Lucy while me, Gray, and some other people, kick ass!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm kicking ass!" Gajeel shouted. Pretty much, all the boys left plus Erza, Cana and Bisca.

"LU-CHAN!" shouted Levy hugging Lucy lightly so her wounds don't hurt. "Hi Levy…" Lucy coughed.

"Levy! Please bring Lucy over here in the back. We need to treat her wounds quickly." said Mira. "But I'm fine…really" said Lucy. "As if! You got punched and thrown against the wall! And you even coughed up blood! So, don't you 'but I'm fine' me!" Levy yelled. She and Juvia got her to the back room.

Back with the 'kick ass' team, Natsu was sniffing out Erigor. Gajeel couldn't do it because he doesn't know who Erigor is. "-sniff sniff-…there you are!" said Natsu as he crashed a shed Erigor was hiding behind for a sneak attack.

"How'd ya know I was here?" he asked.

"Flame-brain and I can sniff you out." said Gajeel pointing to his nose.

"I hope you planned your funeral cause we're gonna make sure you die for what you did" said Natsu getting his flames ready. "You Fairy Tail flies couldn't even lay a finger on me. I'm 100 times stronger than I was before!" bragged Erigor.

"Hmm…doesn't that one sound familiar, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"This time, I'm not kidding." Erigor gritted his teeth, clearly understanding what Gray meant by his last remark. At Nirvana's incident, he said the same thing.  
>"Oh, what are you gonna do? Talk us to death?" said Macao.<p>

"Bring it breezy bastard! Imma make sure I avenge Lucy!" Natsu screamed.

"Lucy isn't dead, you idiot" Gray said.

"So! I can still avenge her!" said Natsu. He charged head on with his iron fist of the fire dragon, but was blown away just like their first battle. But this time, the winds cut his fist several times.

"What the-"

Erigor laughed and said "Not so big now, huh hot shot! Ya see, every time I get stronger, my ability to control the wind does too and-"

"I don't fucking care! I don't need a lecture from a loser like you!" yelled Natsu.

Erigor's eye twitched. "Why you-"

"Lets get him!" Gray shouted as everyone charged in, attacking him with multiple attacks from different angles. The attacks barely worked, but they weren't about to give up yet. As you would've guessed, Natsu was recklessly throwing punches to try to get to Erigor's face, and it kinda worked. He kept hitting on the same spot over and over again and each punch made its way to Erigor. No matter how bad his hands were getting cut.

"You aren't the only one who's growing stronger." Natsu said as his punch made its mark and sent him flying backwards, destroying a few houses. While Erigor was still recovering from that attack, everyone got this opportunity as a chance and started beating him.

5 minutes later, Erigor was exhausted.

"Hey flame-brain, you get to finish him off." said Gray.

"Gladly" he answered back. "Think twice before you attack Fairy Tail. No matter how strong you are, if you mess with my friends, your going down." Natsu knocked him unconscious and a few minutes later, the council's army arrived.

"Hand over Erigor. He will be imprisoned for past wrong doings and for being a dark guild member."

"Gladly." said Natsu before he threw him towards the army. It was sun down when Natsu and the others went back to the guild.

Natsu barged in frantically looking everywhere. "Where's Lucy?! Is she alright!?" he practically yelled.

"Shhh! She's sleeping in the back." Mira loudly whispered, pointing towards the room she's in.

"Thank goodness" said Cana.

"But it's getting late" Said Mira. "Natsu, I was hoping you would take Lucy home."

"Consider it done." he said as he walked to the back. He picked her up bridal style and walked out of the guild. He could've swore he heard the girls giggling and whispering but he shrugged it off.

When he reached to Lucy's apartment, for the first time, he opened the front door. Lucy was still sleeping so he set her down on her bed and sat down beside her. Today's events came crashing into his mind to a certain part...

_"Natsu…ill miss you the most because…I love you…"_

Natsu was blushing bright red as he thought about it. Yes, he thought. Thought with a capital T.

All of a sudden, he heard a crash in the living room. He left Lucy's side to check it out. He went there all ninja-like and in a second, a flash of blue hit him.

"Natsu I heard everything! Are you okay? Is Lucy fine? Where is she?! I want to see her-!" yelled Happy.

Natsu had to force his mouth shut by covering it with his hand as he moved away from Lucy's room so they could talk without ruining her sleep. Happy kept struggling from his grasp. "Happy, calm down! You're gonna wake Lucy up!" his response was a bunch of 'mhmhm's and other stuff he couldn't comprehend so he let go.

Happy landed on the floor. "Geez Happy, let Luce sleep would ya?"

"I would have if you weren't choking me!" he said.

"What are you doing here anyways? Where were you the whole day?"

"With Wendy and Carla on a request. When we came back Mira told us everything so I flew here as fast as I could" Happy explained.

"You still didn't answer my questions! Is Lucy safe? Where is she? Let me see her!" said Happy.

"Yes Happy, she's fine. She's sleeping in her room so please be quiet so you don't wake her up." Natsu said, holding a finger to his lips, indicating for him to be quiet before they enter her room. Happy saw Lucy's injuries and his eye's grew wide.

"Natsu you idiot! Look at what you've done! For all we know she could be dead right now but you mistook her for sleeping!" whispered Happy out loud.

"Lucy's not dead. She's still breathing" Natsu whispered back.

"Thank goodness..." Happy said, sighing in relief.

"Anyway, you should get some sleep. We're both tired, you with your mission, and me with kicking Erigor's ass for the 3rd time."

"Okay, but what about you? Aren't you gonna sleep?" said Happy with a yawn.

"Yeah but not yet. I think ill just stay up a little longer then ill go to sleep" he replied.

"Okay. goodnight Natsu" said Happy as he tiredly flew his way towards Lucy's sofa. Natsu sat back down near Lucy's bed and before he knew it, he also fell into a deep sleep.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Lucy stifled a yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "How did I get in my room?" she said, talking to herself. She then noticed Natsu leaning on the side of her bed, sleeping. She smiled and ruffled his hair lightly. 'So it was you, huh' she thought. Natsu stirred a bit and Lucy quickly drew her hand back. Soon, Natsu woke up with a yawn.

"…Oh, hey Lucy. I see your awake…" he said. Then it hit him. "LUCY! YOUR AWAKE! How are you feeling?! Are you in any pain?! What's that, you cant get up? Its okay, ill make you breakfast!" said Natsu as he jolted for the kitchen. That is, if Lucy didn't grab him from the back of his scarf and stop him.

"Idiot! Your going to wake up all the neighbors!" she yelled back.

Natsu looked as if he was the happiest person on the planet. He tackled her into a hug and said "Yay! Your back to normal!" Lucy was a bit taken aback, literally, but she smiled.

"Of coarse I am!" she replied

"I'm so sorry Lucy…so so so so so very sorry…" Natsu said as his grip on her became gentle. It made Lucy blush, but fortunately for her, he couldn't see it.

"W-whats with you all of a sudden…" she stuttered.

"he lllllllikes you!" Happy said, who just awoke from all the commotion. Natsu broke the embrace and looked at his feline friend.

"Happy! Your awake?"

"Nooo…I'm sleepwalking" Happy joked, obviously being sarcastic.

"Whoa…for reals?!"

"I cant believe he's this dense…" Lucy mumbled as she moved her blanket to the side to get out of bed.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Natsu said, emphasizing on the word 'you're'

"To the kitchen..." Lucy said.

"Oh, no your not! You get the day off whether you like it or not! Me and Happy will cook! Right Happy?" Natsu asked as he watched Happy salute both of them.  
>"AYE SIR!" he beamed as he walked...err…flew into the kitchen.<p>

"But I'm fine! Really!"

"You cant fool me, Lucy!" Natsu said as he pushed Lucy back into bed.

"I'm not _trying_ to fool you! I'm seriously okay!"

"You just sit back and watch me cook." Natsu said with a grin.

"LUCY HAS FISH!" They heard Happy yell from the kitchen. He grabbed the fish and somersaulted onto the couch. "You're on your own, Natsu" he said while nibbling on the fish.

"Traitor!" Natsu yelled as he watched Happy greedily eat like there was no tomorrow. "Anyway, what do you want for breakfast, Lucy?"

"Umm…just egg's and bacon would be good." she said.

"On it!" he said as he rushed into the kitchen. Lucy heard a faint "I'm all fired up!" from the kitchen and smiled. About 5 minutes later, he arrived with egg's and bacon on a plate. "Here ya go!" he said happily.

"Something tells me you used your fire magic to heat this up…" Lucy said, eyeing the food.

"Yeah! How'd ya know?"

"Telepathy..." she said before taking a bite into the egg's. It was horrible. She made a horrid face expression but only for a few seconds as she forced it down. She couldn't tell him it was terrible on his first try. Especially when he was staring at her with that huge grin, waiting for her answer. "This is surprisingly good" she said, smiling at him.

Natsu grinned and walked off as if he'd won a competition. Right when he did, Lucy quickly threw the food out of the window. "Hey!" she heard someone shout. Her eyes widened and she quickly closed the window and sighed.

_'A day off huh…'_ Lucy thought. A smile slowly crept on her face. _'Maybe it wont be as bad as long as Natsu's here…'_

Poor girl didn't know how wrong she was.

**later that day**

"Natsu! You're supposed to clean my kitchen, not destroy it!" Lucy screamed.

"I don't get all this cleaning stuff. Why are there so many tools just to clean something?" asked Natsu as he eyed the broom.

"Dammit, you must be trying really hard to be this dumb…" Lucy shook her head at his poor attempt to sweep the floor.

"That's Natsu for ya!" Happy chimed in.

She slouched back on her bed as she sighed, already tired just talking to the fire mage. _'Some day off.'_ she thought before forcing Natsu to clean her kitchen.

Erza and Gray came by to check on Lucy before going on a mission with Juvia. All this happened before she forced Natsu to clean her kitchen. And she could tell you, it was not a pretty sight.

Erza digging through her wardrobe and makeup supplies while Gray stripped every now and then, leaving his clothes all over the floor. She finally got them to leave her apartment before it was frozen or cut to shreds. Having it burned down is bad enough.

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time and closed her eyes to relieve the stress that was now dusting the house. (Natsu)

"Luuuuucy~! Hey Luce! Am I doing this right?" Natsu asked from the kitchen. "Yeah its perfect. Beautiful job done." she said without even looking towards him. "Try looking my way then tell me." Natsu said as he made his way over to her.

"It's okay Natsu, you don't need to clean my house anymore. I'll just do it later…unless you burn my house down before morning." She said, mumbling the last part. She shuddered at the image.

"You cold, Luigi?"

"Its LUCY! For the millionth time!" yelled the annoyed stellar spirit mage.

_'Seriously! How is Luigi even close to Lucy? How does anyone make that mistake!? Uggh, just talking to him lowers my IQ. Tell me again why I'm in love with him?'_ she mentally screamed.

_'Because he's cute, funny, strong, caring, and a whole lot of other things.'_ Said a voice in Lucy's head.

_'Don't remind me…'_ she sighed.

"Lucy, why do you keep sighing?" Happy asked. "Are you bored with us?"

"No its not that. I was just thinking. Nothing for you to worry about, Happy." Lucy said with a kind smile.

Happy took off running into the kitchen. "Natsu! Lucy smiled at me! Tell her to stop!" he whined.

Lucy's face fell and her jaw hit the floor. "What's so creepy about my smile!? Dammit, get back here you feline!" Lucy screamed. She gritted her teeth and growled in the direction Happy took off.

"Stop annoying Lucy, Happy. And her smile's not creepy, its cute. But seriously, don't get Lucy too annoyed or else her wounds might open…or worse. Erza number 2 comes…"

Lucy was just about to jump them when she re-thought about what he said "her smiles not creepy, its cute."

_Its cute_. Lucy blushed at the thought when Natsu made his way over to her. "Luce! Your burning up!"

"That's 'cause your in my face, you dope"

The rest of her day wasn't as bad as her first half, but it was good. Lucy got tired of yelling at Natsu and Happy all day so she fell asleep. Even though she had the comfort of her two friends and her home, she still shivered in her sleep.

"Hey Natsu…I think Lucy's feeling cold…"

"Yeah I can tell…should I warm her up?"

"Yeah." replied Happy. "She's already injured and we don't wanna make her sick, so yes."

"Alright then." said Natsu as he slid under the covers next to Lucy as he draped his arm's around her waist. And to his surprise, she smiled and unconsciously came closer to her human heater. Lucy's face was in Natsu's neck area and he could feel Lucy's soft breaths tickling his skin. He started blushing because his face was less then inches away from Lucy's, but he told himself that he was just keeping Lucy warm.

_'Yeah that's it…'_ he thought as he continued to stare at her face. Happy was completely asleep now but Natsu was still awake, his mind buzzing with random thoughts.

_'Lucy's kinda…really pretty when she asleep. Wonder why I never noticed. WAIT! What the hell am I thinking!? That pervert Gray must be rubbing off on me...ew. Note to self: take a LONG shower when you get home. Lucy's just my best friend. nothing more nothing less…right?'_

With all that thinking his brain turned off. He isn't used to thinking a lot-scratch that, he barely thinks at all! All that pressure killed his brain as he soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep by the sweet scent of Lucy.

* * *

><p>WHEW! DONE! ^_^<p>

Took me forever on this. But it's all worth it.

Review!

Hopefully, the next chapter would come out this week. Now would you excuse me, im going to go to the hospital to get my fingers checked :P (JK JK)

P.S: REVIEW! :DDD


	4. The Plan

FINALLY here's chapter 4!

My internet connection was messed up and it was really pissing me off. but good news for you, it got me more time to type and edit all of my chapters so far :)

disclaimer: nope. don't own Fairy Tail. never did, never will

okay, enough chit chat! on with the story~!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the last chapter...<em>

_With all that thinking his brain turned off. He isn't used to thinking a lot-scratch that, he barely thinks at all! All that pressure killed his brain as he soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep by the sweet scent of Lucy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Plan<p>

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

The next day, Natsu (surprisingly) woke up earlier than Lucy. She looked comfortable in bed, obviously. You couldn't blame her for wanting to sleep more.

Natsu slowly and quietly got out of her bed and tucked her in. He tried making breakfast after waving fish in front of a sleeping Happy's face. And just as planned, Happy instantly woke up and tackled the fish. Then he started munching on it like there was no tomorrow. Natsu chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Lucy stirred a bit, already awake but kept her eyes closed. Then she smelt something cooking. _'Cooking...?'_ she thought. She wasted no time and opened her eyes wide while sitting up, which she immediately regretted for the sunlight made its way to her eye's. She shielded her eyes then slowly opened them to find her house not burning down like she thought it was.

She found Natsu's hand made breakfast in front of her. "Mornin' Luce!" He smiled and gave her the food.

"Hi…" she unsurely said.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast Lucy, we're going back to the guild!" Natsu stated happily. "That is, if your healed enough to walk..." he said as his face turned from exited to worried.

"Yup!" Lucy said as she took a bite into her toast. "I'm fit and ready to go!"

"YOSH! Fairy Tail, here we come!"

"AYE!"

Lucy ate her breakfast, brushed her teeth, took a bath, combed her hair, and walked out of her house with Natsu and Happy. More like SHE walked out of her house. Natsu and Happy jumped from her window, as usual.

They finally arrived at the guild and anyone who knows Natsu's regular entrance, knows what happens next. Yup, he slammed the door open and yelled from the top of his lungs. "HI EVERYONE, WE'RE BACK!"

"Aye!"

Lucy followed behind Natsu and saw every guild member hovering over Erza and looking at something in her hand.

"...What's going on?" asked Lucy. Erza quickly hid what she didn't want them to see and as if on cue, everyone yelled "Welcome back Lucy!"

Lucy gave an awkward smile at her friends concern. "Guys I was only gone for a day. No need to make a big fuss over nothing."

"What happened 2 days ago, was not just 'nothing'." said Gray.

Lucy sighed, then smiled. "Thanks guys." she replied as everyone smiled back and got to their regular everyday stations in the guild and in a split second, the guild went back to its "normal" self.

"Morning guys!" said Lucy as she made her way over to Mira, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia.

"Lucy-san, are you feeling better?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, I am." she said while ordering a drink of water from Mira. She drank it all and then looked at Erza. "Hey Erza, by the way, what were you trying to hide when I showed up?"

"Uhh..."

***Flashback***

"Hey guys, you just have to check this photo of Lucy and Natsu!" yelled Fairy Tail's Titania, early in the morning. She sprinted over to Mira and showed her a picture of a sleeping Natsu with his arms wrapped around Lucy's sleeping form with her face in his neck area.

"Awww!" squealed all the girls who just came over, curious to what Erza brought.

"What the hell is flame-brain doing? When did you take this pic?" questioned Gray.

"I took it last night, after Mira closed the guild. I went over to Lucy's place to check on her and if Natsu was doing as he was told, but I found them asleep on Lucy's bed and then I quickly reequipped into my photographer armor and took a picture!" Erza said, having that satisfied look on her face.

"You HAVE to send me a copy!" Gray said with a desperate smile.

"Why?" asked Erza.

Gray of all people? What use would he possibly find in a pic of Natsu and Lucy sleeping together?

"Just send me one" Gray smirked. _'This'll come in handy when blackmailing Natsu.'_ He thought. So that's why he wanted it.

Just then the guild doors slammed open.

"HI EVERYONE, WE'RE BACK!" screamed a certain pink haired fire mage.

"Aye!"

***End of Flashback***

"Uhh...nothing..." replied Erza as she continued to eat her strawberry cake. Lucy was still suspicious and was just about to ask her to tell her the truth but decided against it. I mean, this is Erza we're talking about! And you do not want to make Erza angry...

Lucy was engaged in her thoughts as Mira, Levy, Cana, Erza, and Bisca were staring at their hopeless friend who stared at Natsu who was fighting with Gray, Gajeel, or Elfman from time to time.

"She's so hopeless." Levy said.

"Yeah, I wish they'd hurry up and make up already." Bisca stated.

"Oh, like how you and Alzack 'made up' already?" Cana Smirked.

Bisca flushed red and stuttered, "Leave me and Al out of this! Wh-what makes you think I l-like him?!" This only made Cana's smirk wider.

"You girls are missing the point here!"

"S-Sorry Erza"

"Anyway, we need to make a plan to get them together." Mira said, determination written all over her face. "For once, I agree with you" said Erza starting to eat another slice of strawberry cake.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Bisca.

"...We force them on a date!" said Mira who was already squealing, thinking ahead on her mastermind matchmaking plan.

"What! What! Tell me!" Levy eagerly said.

"Okay, so here's the plan..." Mira spoke quietly to avoid being heard. After the plan had been said, the girls smirked evilly.

"This might actually work!" said Cana who, for once, wasn't drunk when someone was telling her something.

"Okay, so who goes?" asked Erza.

"ME!" said Mira "I thought of it so I go"

"I want to tell Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"No way! I go for Lucy."

Levy pouted and agreed. None of them wanted to go tell Natsu or else a 1 hour explanation would be needed. Tsk tsk tsk. Poor Levy.

"We're the audience then!" Bisca said with a smile.

Mira smiled as she stalked off to Lucy while everyone gave Levy a 'good-luck' glance.

"Hi Lucy! How's it going?"

"Oh, hi Mira. I'm good. Do you need anything?"

"Yes actually. A guy came by today and wanted to ask you out on a date tonight at 7:00 at the restaurant down the street."

"Who was it?" asked Lucy.

"Its a surprise. You have to go there at seven to find out. And he already made reservations so you have to go."

"But-"

"No but's Lucy. I can tell the guy really likes you."

"But-"

"Come on Lucy! Pleeeeeeease?"

"...Oh, alright. Fine..."

"Tonight at seven! Remember that!" Mira winked and made her way back to everyone else and proceeded to get Erza another cake for the next piece of entertainment starring a short, blue haired bookworm and a certain pink-haired idiot.

"Oh, Natsu~!" Levy bellowed.

"Huh?…Oh Levy. What do you want?" Natsu asked as he punched Gray.

"Come here for a sec."

"…Coming!" he yelled as he glared at Gray. "Wait here snowman, after I'm done talking to Levy, we're going all out."

"Fine by me, candle head." Gray said, sending a glare back, rivaling Natsu's glare.

Natsu made his way over to Levy while stretched his arms getting ready for his fist to, once again, 'meet' Gray's face.

"What's up?"

"Natsu, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what'cha need?"

"This one girl you know, asked you out on a date tonight at seven at the restaurant down the street. Will you go?"

"A date? What the heck is that?"

Levy face palmed herself. She was totally expecting this, but she couldn't help but face palm anyway. She then started explaining the whole process of liking someone and going on dates etc, etc.

"Ohhh...I think I get it now!"

"Finally..." Levy mumbled. "Anyway, will you go?"

"Tonight at seven right? At a restaurant?"

"Yup!" Levy smiled. "She already made reservations."

"Okay! I'm up for food!" he said with a huge grin. Natsu was never one to turn down food. "Wait, who's the girl?"

"You know her."

"Who?"

"Its a secret. You're going to have to find out tonight."

"Aww...okay, whatever. As long as I get food, I'm good!" He smiled. "Is that all?"

"Yup!" She happily chirped. This experience had been less irritating then she thought it would be, which she was thankful for. "Carry on with whatever you were doing." Levy started walking back to the group of girls as she heard a "Yo! Ice-freak! Lets go!" and a "Don't tell me what to do sakura head!" and several more verbal abuses and beatings.

Levy skipped the rest of her way to the girls and, with a smile, she said "He's going."

"Yay! My plan worked! Lucy's going too!" said Mira.

"Going where?" asked Happy who just happen to hear their conversation.

"...Happy, can you keep a secret?" Mira asked.

"Aye!"

"We're helping Natsu and Lucy get together..."

"I'm listening..." said Happy as the other girls smirked and told him the plan and what he's supposed to do.

* * *

><p>ALRIGHT AWESOME PEEPS!<p>

done and done! chappie 5 is coming soon. all you need to do is wish for my internet connection to be messed up again so i would have more time to type it up ;)

just a heads up: "Yosh" means "alright" in Japanese :D

as always...Review!

Later! ^_~


	5. The Surprise Date

me: FIRST I would like to say...this is my BFF Farhiya, who shall be joining us for the rest of the story! ^_^

Farhiya: yo! *smiles*

me: the second thing i would like to say is...

_**PUT.**_  
><em><strong>DOWN.<strong>_  
><em><strong>THE.<strong>_  
><em><strong>WEAPONS.<strong>_

you'll have a chance to beat me up later, i promise.

everyone: *Listens*

me: okay so i'll tell you my long excuse as to why i haven't updated in forever...

Farhiya: *secretly puts on earplugs*

me: *sighs* okay sooo... basically, what happened was that i had writers block for so long i forgot i even had this story. and now, 2 years later, i found the book i wrote the chapters in and remembered i actually wrote up to the middle of chapter 8 of this story.. o_O

i know, i know, surprised me too.

and not only that, i haven't checked my e-mail for like a billion years or something. i just checked like 3 days ago and its spammed with 100's of e-mails regarding mostly -_-

but anyway, now that i have found this, i'll try to upload as much as possible. We have this huge Freshman project at school already and it's going to take a while, plus i got a Tumblr too...

and we all know how distracting Tumblr is...

may the heavens have mercy on my soul...

**ALSO I RE-WROTE THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS, PLEASE RE-READ IF YOU WANT!**

and if you are by any chance taking the time to read my comments at the beginning or the end, i just would like to say if you spot any mistakes, please don't be shy as to tell me in the reviews.

anyway, now you may tie me to the ceiling and beat me up as if i was a pinyatta. Right after the disclaimer!

Farhiya, disclaimer please.

Farhiya: *sitting there with a serious expression*

me: ahem...Farhiya, disclaimer please!

Farhiya: *takes out earplugs* Sorry, did you say something?

me: YOU...YOU...HOW DARE YOU! I POURED OUT MY HEART INTO THAT LETTER AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO PUT YOUR EARPLUGS ON!? HOW DARE YOU-

Farhiya: Author-san doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used. *smiles*

me: so NOW you do the disclaimer!?

Farhiya: Enjoy chapter 5! :D

me: -_-

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the last chapter...<em>

_Levy skipped the rest of her way to the girls and, with a smile; she said "He's going."_

_"Yay! My plan worked! Lucy's going too!" said Mira._

_"Going where?" asked Happy who just happen to hear their conversation._

_"...Happy, can you keep a secret?" Mira asked._

_"Aye!"_

_"We're helping Natsu and Lucy get together..."_

_"I'm listening..." said Happy as the other girls smirked and told him the plan and what he's supposed to do._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Surprise Date<p>

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Meanwhile, Lucy was lost in thought on who this person might be. _'Could it be someone from the guild? Or is it that author guy I met at the library? Who could it be? I don't know any other guys!'_ she thought.

On the other hand, Natsu was doing an all-out one-on-one battle with Gray. As they both fought, Natsu thought about what Levy said about girls and boys liking each other and dates.

_'Dates huh…I wonder if a boy liking a girl would be like me liking Lucy. Or Erza, Cana, Bisca, and Levy…but she did say that it's more than just friends. Hmm…arrgh! This is confusing! …my brain hurts now'_ he thought before he was sent flying by Gray's punch.

Lucy went home early to get ready for that date of hers. Digging through her wardrobe, she found something cute to wear. She grabbed her red dress and put it on. (The same dress she wore in episode 1 at fake salamander's party on his ship.)

She sat down patiently as cancer cut her hair to make her look more attractive. While on the other hand, Happy was carrying out his mission.

***Flashback***

"- and they accepted their dates." Mira said, explaining her mastermind matchmaking plan to Happy.

"Wow…you're sly Mira." Happy replied. Mira just smiled.

"So, could you help Natsu get ready for this date? He's completely hopeless…" Levy said, assigning Happy a mission.

"AYE SIR! I'll get him date-ifyed and send him off!" Happy said as he saluted them. A few hours later, when 7:00 was nearing, he flew out of the guild, off to their house.

***End of flashback***

"Hey Natsu! I heard you have a date!" Happy said to his best friend.

"Yup." Natsu stated, not a care in the world.

"Well, I need to get you ready for your first date." Happy said as he flew off into their house and came back later with a tux. "Here." he said, throwing it at him. "You're gonna wear this."

"Are you kidding me? This is way out of my league."

"Who cares?! All I want is for that date of yours to get a good impression."

"Oh…" was his genius reply. He thought for a bit, and then put it on.

"Well?" he asked.

"You look great!"

"What's this rope thing for?" Natsu asked, clutching his tie.

"Idiot, you're supposed to tie that around your neck."

"What if I choke!"

"It's not meant for choking, it's meant for wearing" Happy explained.

"Okay then…how do you put it on?"

"Like this…" Happy said as he tied his tie around Natsu's neck for him. "There"

"Okay. Now what?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm…" Happy thought. "You need money for the food."

"Oh, so I have to PAY now?"

"You're a guy, so yes!" Happy said.

"Dates are stupid…" He mumbled as he put the money in his pocket.

"Try saying that AFTER you meet your date." Happy said with a smirk.

"That reminds me…" Natsu said. "Who is she anyway?"

"That is a S-E-C-R-E-T" Happy spelled out.

"Okay, let's play 21 questions." Natsu said. "Is she someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Is she someone from the guild?"

"No comment."

"Argh! Are dates always like this?!" Natsu shouted.

Happy smiled. "Blind dates, yes." he said as he looked at the time. "Go! It's time!" Happy said as he pushed Natsu outside.

"Already?!"

"Yes! Don't keep Lu- I mean, your date waiting!"

"O-Okay…" Natsu said. "Bye Happy! Just go to sleep if I don't come home early."

"Okay!" Happy said as he bid Natsu goodbye. When he was out of sight and out of earshot, he laughed. "As if! I'm stalking the first half of your first date" He said as he tried to camouflage into the group of people.

Meanwhile, Lucy was already at the restaurant.

"How may I help you ma'am?" asked the waiter.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia. My date made reservations here…" she said.

"Oh, yes. Come this way." he said as he walked over to a reserved table with Lucy following behind. He pulled out a chair at table #4. Lucy thanked him then sat down and patiently waited for her date. She was lost in thought.

Same with Natsu. He was at the restaurant before he even knew it. The same waiter that served Lucy came and asked for Natsu's name, which he immediately recognized and showed him to his table. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice it was Lucy.

"Hi, you asked me to a-" he started, but when Lucy showed her face, he stared at her, his mouth agape. He stuttered "Lucy" over and over again.  
>Natsu took his seat when the waiter asked for their order. Once he took their order and left, Lucy and Natsu were both thinking the same thing.<p>

_'Natsu/Lucy asked me out?!'_

"N-Natsu…?!" Lucy asked.

"Y-y-you were the one that asked me out?!" Natsu replied.

"W-what? YOU asked ME out!" Lucy said.

"Nu-uh! You did!"

"You did!"

"You did!"

"You did!"

"YOU did!" Natsu yelled, emphasizing on the word 'you'

"Oh sit down Natsu. At least have some manners inside a restaurant" Lucy said.

"Hmph" He said, crossing his arms around his chest. "You started it." he childishly added.

Lucy sighed. Then she remembered that this isn't at Fairy Tail, with everyone throwing a riot, but this was a date.

Lucy blushed beet red as Natsu thought the same thing. The waiter came and gave them their orders.

Natsu ordered about one of everything off the menu and he was about to dig into his food when Lucy spoke up. "Why did you ask me out?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about? Didn't YOU ask me out?"

"Huh? No I didn't." Lucy said, confused.

"Yes you did. Levy came up to me saying that someone likes me and asked me out to this restaurant" he said. "Wasn't that you?"

"Natsu, if I was gonna as someone out, I wouldn't ask someone else to tell the guy." Lucy stated. "But…the same thing happened with me. Mira came up to me and told me that some guy-…Mira! This is all her doing!" Lucy said. It all made sense now. Natsu didn't ask her out and vice versa because Mira and Levy set this whole thing up!

Happy was watching from behind some plants, trying not to get caught by any waiters. _'Oh no! Lucy figured it out! I mean, of course she figured it out! She's not dense, unlike Natsu…'_ he thought. _'Are they gonna go back home?'_

"Wait, what? Mira did what?" Natsu asked, clueless, just like any other day.

"Mira set us up! I know she did! She probably got Levy in on it too!" she said as she sighed.

"Oh, I get it now!" he said.

Lucy resisted the urge to face palm herself. "You're so dense it took you this long to figure it out…" she muttered to herself.

"So…what should we do?" Natsu asked.

_'That's right…should we continue our date, or go home?'_ Lucy thought.

"I…I don't know" Lucy said. "Do you want to go home or…spend the rest of your night with me?" she nervously asked, blushing.

Natsu didn't even give it a second thought. He stuffed the food in his mouth. "Comfinue da dafe" he said through mouth fulls of food. Some of the crumbs even went flying in different directions.

"Eww Natsu! Don't eat like that in public!" she said as she kicked him from underneath the table.

Natsu gulped his food down. "Ow! What'd you do that for Lucy?"

"Don't eat like that in public!" she whisper-yelled.

Natsu chuckled and then grinned his big toothy grin.

"What?" Lucy asked, confused at his sudden change of expression.

"I said, continue the date."

Lucy thought she heard wrong. "A-are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want you to spend this time with me when you have better things to do…"  
>"Who said I had better things to do?" Natsu asked.<p>

"For one thing, wreck my room."

Natsu laughed. "Lucy you weirdo." He said as he laughed again.

_'This idiot doesn't even know how to eat at a restaurant and he's calling me weird!'_ Lucy thought as she rolled her eyes at him. It struck a nerve, yes, but she shrugged it off since she was in public.

Natsu was still laughing, and his laughter was like music, she decided. But soon he stopped laughing and went back to eating. Lucy smiled. _'Typical Natsu'_ she thought with a smile.

Meanwhile, behind some tree plants, Happy was just about to fly out of the restaurant to inform Mira that the date was going great, when suddenly a waiter passing by spotted him.

"Hmm? What's a cat doing here?" he asked himself as he looked at Happy.

"Uh…nya!" Happy said. He started to act like a regular cat, by bringing his paw up to his face to lick it. Except for the fact that he seemed oblivious to the fact that he can't be a normal cat since he's blue and can fly and talk.

"Scat! Go back home!" the waiter said as he shooed Happy and shut the front doors in his face.

"Grr…stupid waiter… THAT'S RIGHT! MIRA!" he yelled as he flew off as fast as his little wings could take him.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu were laughing it off. They were having a great time. Even though they both finished their food, Natsu still wasn't satisfied.

"Um, hey, waiter?" Natsu asked a nearby waiter passing by. "Do you have any fire?" he asked when the waiter came to their table. "On a torch"

"What- why would you want that?" the curious water said.

"Natsu! You just don't go asking for fire!"

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Then order some more food!"

The waiter started to put two and two together. His eyes were wide. _'He wanted fire because he wants to eat it?!'_ he thought.

Natsu thought for a moment before he spoke up. "Let's go to the movies!" he said, dashing off.

"Wait! You need to pay…" she said. Too late, he was gone. Lucy grumbled as she paid for the food and followed him. "I bet there's going to be no more money left for my rent…" she cursed. Soon she walked out of the door to see Natsu disappearing into a different direction in town she's never been through before.

"Natsu! Where are you going?!" Lucy yelled after his figure.

"HOME!" he yelled from the distance.

_'Home?'_ Lucy thought, confused. _'Maybe he changed his mind and didn't want to spend some more time with me…'_ she thought. She frowned and sulked back home. She decided to take a bath then go to sleep but when she reached her house and went into her room; she was surprised when she found Natsu coming through her window.

"LUCY!"

"Huh? What?" she said, startled. She looked at Natsu all the while as he slipped inside, wearing his regular everyday clothes.

"What are you doing here? We have a movie to watch!"

"What?" she asked, even more confused. She tilted her head to the side.

"We. Have. A. Movie. To. Watch." He stated slowly. "Come on, let's go!"

"What do you mean! You ran home and I thought that you didn't want to spend some more time with me" she said, a hint of hurt in the tone of her voice.

"You dummy, I went home to change. Who goes to the movies wearing a tux?" he asked.

Lucy looked dumbfounded. _'He went home to go change?!'_ she thought.

"Get dressed! We're gonna be late!" he said. "You do want to go, right?" he asked.

Lucy smiled and blushed at the same time. "Sure!" she said as she went to grab some clothes, and changed in the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm ready!" she said.

"About time, let's go!" he said, jumping out of the window."

"There's a door like, 20 feet to your left…" she mumbled. "Honestly." She said before rolling her eyes and closing the window. She then proceeded to walk out of her apartment and locked the door behind her.

"You're so slow!" Natsu said. He grabbed Lucy's hand and started dashing towards the direction towards the movies dragging Lucy behind.  
>"H-hey! Slow down!" Lucy yelled.<p>

"Not a chance." He said.

Lucy looked down at her hand which was intertwined with Natsu's hand. She blushed for the millionth time that night but just went along with it.

They arrived at the movies in no time at all. Lucy went and sat down towards the top and Natsu went to go get some popcorn and soda.

He returned moments later to find Lucy saving him his seat. "Hey Luigi, back with the popcorn." He said, handing her a popcorn box and a soda.

"It's LUCY!" she yelled, loud enough for him to hear and not disturb the people around her.

"Whatever." He said as he took his seat next to Lucy.

After Natsu gave Lucy her drink, the movie began. A romantic chick flick was on.

"Hey Natsu, you sure you want to see this 'mushy, romantic, lovey dovey, barf worth crap'?" she said. She used the quote Natsu said last time they had a conversation. Lucy and Levi were talking about this chick flick and Natsu butted in and told him his opinion.

"Why? Do you think that?" he asked, shoving some popcorn in his mouth.

"No, you did. Remember the last time we had this conversation? You said that about chick flicks."

"Oh, that. Well anyway, it's okay with me. We'll just wait for the next movie, the super cool awesome ninja one!" he said.

"Kay." She said as she giggled.

In the middle of the movie, Lucy put her arm on the arm rest at the same time as Natsu did. Lucy blushed bright red but was thankful he couldn't see it cause of the darkness. She drew her arm back which Natsu saw. He put his arm halfway on the arm rest, "Here Luce. The other half is for your arm."

He said. Lucy took him up on that offer and laid her arm by his.

Although they did move their hands closer until their hands were linked. They only noticed until after the movie.

"O-oh…um…sorry." Lucy said as she drew her arm back. She found herself missing the warmth his hand gave off the instant she let go.

They waited until the next movie came and after they finished that movie, they both walked out of the theaters at around 11:30 pm.

"Looks like we better get home." Lucy said.

"Sure" Natsu said. "That was fun! Let's go again sometime! And watch the sequel to that ninja movie!" Natsu said, excitement filling his eyes as he grinned at her.

Lucy grinned back and nodded.

"Should I walk you home?"

"What difference does it make? You're probably going to sleep there too. And even if I lock the window, you'll come through the chimney." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You know me so well." He commented as Lucy laughed. They both knew how true that statement was. Natsu has never once used the front door to Lucy's house, always the window, even when they first met.

They were now walking by the river bank while Lucy held her shoes in her hands as she walked on the edge, smiling at the memory of how they first met. Little did she know she was about to fall into the water.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu yelled as he hugged Lucy's waist from behind and pulled her to the sidewalk. When Lucy felt the contact of his arms around her waist, she shivered.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" she yelled at him, blushing furiously.

"Saving you from walking straight into the river! Weirdo." He said.

Lucy decided to ignore the last comment. "Oh…th-thanks…" she said, blushing harder.

Lucy and Natsu waked the rest of the walk to Lucy's apartment in silence. She unlocked the door then turned around to tell Natsu something but he wasn't there. _'Maybe he left or something…?'_ she thought before she shrugged and closed the door behind her and locking it.

Lucy went to her room to get a good night's rest when she found guess who on her bed. Yep, Natsu freaking Dragneel asleep on her bed with the window open. She rolled her eyes, amused at typical Natsu and closed the window.

She smiled slightly as she tucked him in and then sat down at her table. She grabbed a piece of paper and a feather. She dipped the end in ink and dated the top of the page.

_Dear mom,_

_How's it going up there in heaven?_

_Me? I'm doing just fine. You wouldn't believe what just happened to me!_

_Mira set me up with Natsu on a date, telling me that the guy is a secret date. You already know that I'm kind of in love with the guy so you can guess how I felt. Even after I found out that this was Mira's doing, and even after I told that to Natsu, he still spent the day with me! After we ate at the restaurant we went to the movies._

_That was the most fun I've had in a while. I feel like hugging the life out of Mira at the guild when I see her tomorrow._

_Love you, miss you._

_Love, Lucy Heartfillia._

She neatly put the letter inside the envelope and pit it away with all her other letters. She sighed as her eyes felt heavy. She crashed on her desk for the night.

* * *

><p>me: okay guys this isn't funny anymore! get me out of here! *bangs on the top of the inside of the trashcan* IT FUCKING SMELLS IN HERE!<p>

Farhiya: *singing songs while walking past*

me: Farhiya?! is that you out there?

Farhiya: Karen? Is that you?

me: yes! I'm trapped inside of a trashcan! get me out please!

Farhiya: o_O how'd you get trapped inside?

me: the fans...they were pissed and threw me inside of a trashcan with my laptop and locked the outside. Apparently I'm not allowed to come out until i upload chapter 6.

Farhiya: Fine, I'll get you out...

me: hurry up! i think there's a raccoon in here! o-oh, and guys, don't forget to review!


	6. Slowly Falling

Sup Guise! :D

So finally, after a week (i think), here's chappie 6.

so...WILL SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME OUT OF THE TRASHCAN NOW?! D:

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the last chapter…<em>

_She neatly put the letter inside the envelope and pit it away with all her other letters. She sighed as her eyes felt heavy. She crashed on her desk for the night._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Slowly Falling<strong>

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

At the guild, it was normal as usual. Everyone doing their own thing.

If someone new walked through the guild doors right now they would probably think that everyone in this room are either drugged, drunk, or just mentally ill. But to Fairy Tail, its home. The sweet smell of friendship, family, trust, and alcohol…

Levy forced herself to stop reading the book she was reading so she could go on over to Mira so they could talk about their matchmaking game. Soon enough, Erza, Juvia, and Bisca joined in the conversation.

"Do you think the plan worked?" Bisca asked.

"Of course it did! I'm the master at this game!" Mira replied. "Natsu and Lucy will be together in no time at all."

Speak of the devil, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy walked into the guild. Wait, let me rephrase that: _Natsu and Lucy_ walked in. Happy flew in.

Aaand guess what the first thing Natsu did when he walked into the guild. Come on, guess! 'Punch a random guy' you say? Yay! 20 bucks to whoever got that one right.

"SUP ICE QUEEN!" Natsu yelled as he punched Gray straight in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MENTAL MATCHBOX?! That's not how you greet someone!" Gray yelled as he nursed his cheek. Gray got up and punched Natsu back, who bumped into Gajeel by accident.

"Watch where you're crashing, flame brain!" Gajeel roared.

"You want a piece of me silverware?! BRING IT ON! BOTH OF YOU JERKS!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs, signaling Gray and Gajeel in a 'COME AT ME BRO' manner. "I'm all fired up!"

Gajeel and Gray charged in, only to be punched by either fist of Natsu's. Gray flew back as he crashed a few tables and bumped Elfman from behind, while Gajeel landed on three barrels of alcohol.

"Damn it! Smoke breath's gonna pay for this!" Gajeel said as he cursed under his breath, wiping himself of the alcohol as best as he could as he got up.

Cana froze. She sat there, processing what she thought just happened. Then she became angry. No, furious. No, enraged was the best word to describe her emotions. "GAJEEL YOU BASTARD! THOSE WERE THE LAST ALCOHOL BARRELS IN THE ENTIRE GUILD!" she screamed, standing up.

"So what?" he asked smugly, spitting out some alcohol to the side with a smirk.

Cana grabbed three cards, those of which had lightning on them. She chanted some words as Gajeel tsked.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared. What are you gonna do, give me a sting?" Gajeel said as he chuckled at his own joke. Poor guy didn't know what hit him.

In those few seconds, lightning struck him, and not just some petty lightning, but thunderstorm level lightning hit him.

[A/N: Looks like someone didn't study their Pokémon~]

On the other hand, Gray was slowly recovering from bumping into 'something hard'. Or someone big.

"IT'S NOT MANLY TO HIT SOMEONE FROM BEHIND!" Elfman bellowed, turning around and readying his takeover arm. Gray made a fighting stance and screamed 'SHUT UP' as they both went at it. Soon, Natsu interrupted their fight by attempting to punch them but a now recovered Gajeel intervened. By punching Natsu's face with a large metal pipe that came flying towards him.

Yup. This day is officially normal…on their level. But you do have to admit, this was amusing from time to time.

Lucy went and sat next to the other side of Erza and stared at the girls.

"What?" they all asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know what you've done. You set that date up, didn't you Mira." Lucy said.

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked, still playing at the innocent card.

Lucy practically forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Fine then, have it your way!" she huffed, but managed to slip in a small thank you that was only meant for her ears.

But seems like Mira heard it anyway. She genuinely smiled at her as she leaned over the table, her head resting on both her hands, one of which had a rag in her hand. She was about to say something but Cana beat her to it.

"Sooo…how'd it go?" Cana asked.

'_So nonchalant!'_ Lucy thought.

All the other girls joined in too, asking all sorts of questions. After Lucy answered their questions one at a time, the girls (except Cana, who was half drunk) squealed.

"KYAA~!"

"Not so loud!" Lucy said, trying to calm them down so no one else would hear.

**With Gray and Natsu**

Gray started walking up to Natsu who decided a while ago to take a rest. He was just sitting alone at a table. He was starting to think something was wrong with him… since when does _he_ back out of a fight and sit it out?

"What's up with you smoke breath? You've been out of it lately." Gray said as he 'lightly' punched Natsu.

Well…I _guess_ it would be considered a 'light' punch in their case. The Punch although made Natsu's face turn in the other direction. But it wasn't that rough as of a bruise level rough.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Natsu asked, turning his face to look at Gray. He was half surprised Natsu didn't greet him with a nickname insult like they normally do.

"Are you deaf, loser?!" Gray said, provoking him. A fight was already going on a few feet away from them; they really didn't need another force destroying tables and chairs. But do they listen? No. No they don't.

Natsu's eye twitched as he got up. "Shut up stripper!" he yelled back. He kicked him right in the gut which sent him backwards a few yards until he tripped and fell.

[A/N: I'm starting to think some of these idiots are masochistic…]

Gray got up confused. _'Okay, that was the weakest kick EVER! There is definitely something wrong with Flame Brain…'_ he thought. _'Normally, it would have sent me flying all the way across the room and crash into something. Of course, I'm obviously stronger, but seriously.'_

He walked over to Natsu who sat back down in his chair. "What's wrong idiot?" Gray asked, taking a seat in front of Natsu.

"What do you want ice cube?" asked an annoyed fire mage.

"I SAID, what's wrong idiot?" Gray asked, extra emphasis on the first two words.

"Hmph. Why do you care?" Natsu asked as he looked away.

"Cause I'll feel bad if I have to beat you up in your weak, pathetic, dumbass state." Gray smirked.

Natsu stood up slightly as he glared at him, his muscles tensing as he balled his hands into fists like he was about to get up any second and smash his face in. But instead, he calmed down, sighed, and sat back down.

'_Whoa…new discovered level of Natsu's stupidity…'_ Gray thought, surprised at his actions.

"Hurry up douchebag, I don't have all day." Gray said.

Natsu stared at him for a second, mentally debating if he should tell him. Then his expression just turned into a 'screw it, whatever' expression.

"Well…" he said with a sigh. "It's about yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" Gray asked.

"Well, I don't really get it, but Levy told me that I had to go on a date with some girl that asked me out or whatever." Natsu started, not a single drop of 'I care' in his sentence.

At this point, Gray's eyes were so wide that they appeared to almost fall out of his eye sockets. "_YOU_ got a date?" he said, amusement laced in each word.

Natsu didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, and when I got to that restaurant, I found out Lucy was my date. And then she told me that Levy and Mira set this up but we didn't care and then we went to the movies…" Natsu trailed off, a small tiny hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Gray had to shove both of his hands in his mouth to stop from laughing. His rival was becoming a sissy.

[A/N: 3…2…1 *Snaps*]

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gray burst out laughing.

He fell out of his chair. "You have totally lost it you sissy!" he said, rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach.

Natsu sat there, annoyed at the laughing ice mage. After a few seconds, Gray got up with the help of his chair and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, sitting down.

"Nope." Natsu said.

Gray started laughing again but then he cut his laughing short when something hit him. _'WAIT! FLAMEBRAIN GOT A DATE BEFORE I DID!'_ he thought.

"You done yet?" Natsu asked, getting ticked off.

"Yeah, yeah." Gray said, waving his hand off.

"Anyway, that's it. I walked her home and then fell asleep. I'm not sure what all this means and it's killing my brain the more I think about it." Natsu finished as he sighed. He brought his right hand up to his face to rest his head on and his other hand was on the table, tracing patterns with his finger.

"Okay, there are 4 fails in what you just said." Gray started, holding up 4 fingers. "One," he started, holding up one finger. "You had a date." He then brought up another finger. "Two, you're confused, even though you always are. Three, you said you actually _thought_ for once. And 4, you said thinking is killing your brain, which is a surprise because I thought your brain died long before I first met you." Gray said.

Natsu growled. "You're not helping…" he said.

Gray shrugged. "Well obviously you like Lucy." He said bluntly.

"Yeah, of course I like Lucy. Why wouldn't I?" Natsu asked.

Gray face palmed. He knew Natsu was an idiot, but seriously?

"What's wrong ice face? Finally realize how ugly your face is?" Natsu smirked.

Gray resisted the urge to pummel Natsu into the ground. He was already doing his good deed for the day by trying to help Natsu, and this is what he gets.

"Shut up ash brain! Wait till Erza leaves, then we'll settle this."

"What, to chicken to fight me in front of Erza you perverted icicle!?"

"You know what smoke breath? Just talking to you kill's my brain cells." Gray said. And further proving his point, he massaged his temples.

"Really? I didn't know you even had some." Natsu smirked.

That did it. Gray forcefully got up from his seat and punched him square in the face. And he punched him _real_ good. Natsu went flying, but he got back up. "I'm all fired up!" and with that, his whole body was aflame.

"Ahem!" Said an all too familiar female voice.

"E-E-E-Erza!" they both stuttered.

The scarlet haired mage sent them her all too famous death glare. Natsu and Gray shivered before they slung their arms around each other's necks.

"O-oh! Hey Erza!" Natsu said as he ruffled Gray's hair.

"We're just having a friendly argument is all" Gray said, nervously laughing.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeaapp!" they both chorused.

"Oh, alright then. Don't get too reckless." She said as she walked away.

They removed their arms from each other's neck with a sigh and then sat back down at their table.

Natsu sighed as he stared off into space again.

"Whoa…you seriously weren't kidding when you said that yo actually thought…" Gray said. "So, back to the subject. My opinion: you're becoming a sissy."

"Say's the guy who's in love with his personal stalker." Natsu bluntly said.

"W-what! I-I'm not in love with her!" Gray stuttered.

"Mmmhmm." Natsu sarcastically said. He didn't fully understand the term but it got Gray all weird, and that was good enough for him.

"Leave me out of this! We're talking about YOUR train of thoughts about yesterday!"

"Ugh…trains…" Natsu said as he immediately lost all color in his face. Except for the green.

"Don't get sick just thinking about it!" Gray yelled.

Natsu stopped thinking about trains and then he sighed. "I seriously don't get this." Natsu said once he recovered.

"What _do _you get…" Gray mumbled, which surprisingly went un-noticed by Natsu.

"Like I said before, you like Lucy."

"No duh I do."

"Dumbass, not that kind of like, I mean the like-like kind of like." He said.

Natsu tilted his head slightly to the side. "Whaa-?" he asked.

"LOVE dammit! L-O-V-E!" he screamed in his face.

"What's that?" he asked.

Gray didn't face palm this time. He slammed his head onto the table three times. "Someone please put this idiot in a mental hospital…" Gray mumbled. He brought his head up to face a confused looking Natsu.

"Okay, love is…"

**10 minutes later**

Natsu looked at his 'Sensei', still taking everything in.

"Get it?" Gray asked.

"Ehh…I think so." He replied.

"Good, cause you better have."

Natsu thought for a second.

"Well? Do you like her?" Gray asked.

Natsu kept thinking, and then finally he spoke up. "I…I think so…" he blushed.

Gray saw him blush, which made him smirk. _'This is the perfect blackmailing device!'_ he thought. _'But I need that picture of them sleeping in one bed…'_

He started planning this out in his brain.

"Hey, ice face?"

'_Yes, yes, that'll work…but what if she finds me?'_ Gray thought.

"Hey iiiiceee poppp!"

'_What about Happy? Maybe I could get him to help…'_

"Snowflake?!"

'_But he might tell Natsu… oh well, I'll just-'_

"ICE QUEEN!? WAKE UP! WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF?!" Natsu yelled, finally getting Gray back down to earth. With a high five to his face. With a chair.

"SHUT UP YOU MATCHBOX!" Gray screamed as he growled at him, punching him in the gut. "Your voice nearly scared me half to death!"

"Grrr…" Natsu growled. "FINE! BE THAT WAY! Just go back to your little 'ice queen' land for all I care!" Natsu said.

Gray sighed in annoyance. "Look, if you wanna know more about love, ask a girl. Mira should be a good choice." Gray said, looking towards Mira. Then he turned back to face Natsu, except he wasn't there. He looked around and then found him already running towards Mira.

Gray growled. "Bastard…" Gray sighed. "Calm down and think of a way to steal the picture…" Gray said as he continued his master theft plan.

* * *

><p>YAYYYY CHAPPIE 6 :D<p>

and since i feel like giving you an early Christmas present, imma upload chapter 7 right after this one.

you're welcome.

now excuse me while i continue yelling for freedom.

OH.

don't forget to review! ^_~


	7. Figuring It Out

everyone: *unlocks the garbage can*

me: FREEEDDDDOOOMMMM! *jumps out*

Farhiya: Told ya i'd get you out :D

me: THAT WAS A WEEK AGO YOU ASSHOLE!

Farhiya: yeah...but i still did it! :D

me: -_-

Farhiya: to make it up, here's some food.

me: :D yaAHHH :D disclaimer now, please.

Farhiya: Author-san doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, only this story. :D

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the last chapter…<em>

_Gray growled. "Bastard…" Gray sighed. "Calm down and think of a way to steal the picture…" Gray said as he continued his master theft plan._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Figuring it out<strong>

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

(Natsu's P.O.V)

I laughed as I saw ice face get angry out of the corner of my eye. I walked towards Mira. Gray said to ask a girl about love. They seem to be the experts on this stuff. So I'm gonna ask Mira.

"HEY MIRA!" I cheerily yelled to her. She came over to my corner of the bar.

"Hi Natsu, need anything?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes. I have a few questions."

"Sure. Let me see if I know the answer." Mira said with a smile.

I sat down on the bar stool right in front of Mira and asked her the simplest way possible.

"What's love?" I asked.

Mira's eyes widened and she stopped cleaning the glass she had in her hand. She stared at me.

"…What?" I asked, completely confused. I mean, it's not THAT shocking…is it?

"Natsu…are you perhaps…in love?" she asked.

"That's what I'm asking you." I said as I sighed and slouched on the table. But before I did that, I caught Mira smirking. An evil smirk. A smirk that shouldn't even be there.

"So, tell me the problem…" She said.

So I explained what happened yesterday. What ice jerk said and then about my feelings.

"And that's my problem." I finished. If I hadn't known better, I think her smirk might have grown bigger.

"Natsu, how do you feel or act around Lucy?"

"Well…I get this reeaallly warm feeling in my stomach, which is weird because I'm a fire mage. And even sometimes, I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack."

"Really…" she said as I she had just figured out the answer to world hunger. "What do you do when that happens?"

"For the stomach issue, I sometimes ask Wendy to heal me in case I might have a fever. Or I drink a lot of water to cool down. For the heart attack, I hold onto my chest like this." I said as I demonstrated. I held onto my chest and gripped my heart area tightly. "And then I look away and try to breathe."

Mira smiled. "Sounds to me like you're in love."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup." She said.

"So…love is heart attacks and feeling sick?" I asked, confused.

"No Natsu, love is an emotion. It's a feeling of 'more than just friends'. It's when you have stronger feeling for someone other than all your friends. It's kind of indescribable." She said.

"So…like the way I feel about Igneel?"

"That's a different kind of love. That kind of love is family love. The one that we're talking about here is the love you feel for a certain girl." She said.

"Oh! I get it now!" I grinned.

Mira smiled. "Oh? And what do you think?"

"I think…that I do like Lucy because I like her more than a friend." I grinned. _Finally _I know what love is. Mira explained this better than that perverted bag of ice cubes did.

"So…are you going to tell her that?" she asked me, leaning forward with her head resting on her hands.

"W-what?!" I sputtered.

"Are you going to tell her that you like her?" she asked again.

"W-w-what are you talking about! I can't tell her that!"

Why am I so flustered? And why am I stuttering? HEART ATTACK! Oh god oh god oh god oh god, just breathe… dammit, why's it getting so hot in here?!

"Oh my god, Natsu! You're blushing!" Mira squealed.

Blushing? "Is this another side effect of love?" I asked.

"Yep!" she said.

"The stuttering and the being so flustered too?"

"Wow this must be true love~" Mira said.

I blushed. Wait! No I didn't! I did NOT just blush! Dammit, I'm never gonna hear the end of this from ice cube!

"Mira, listen to me. You can't tell this to anyone. Especially not Lucy and that snowman!" I quickly said.

Mira smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But YOU'RE going to have to tell Lucy this~" she sang the last part.

"Wha-?" I asked, confused.

"You're gonna have to tell Lucy that you're in love with her."

"I do?"

"Yes you do. If you two find out that you both like each other, then you become a couple and kiss and hold hands and hug and do couple stuff!" she squealed again at the mental image.

Okay I get the couple part, but what's up with all the squealing?

'_Wait… couple…me and Lucy. Hug. Holding hands…kiss.'_

I felt myself feel hot again.

"Ahh! Mira! I'm having another heart attack!" I held onto my chest, looking at her with wide eyes.

Mira started laughing.

Laugh? Why is she laughing?! I'm about to die and all she does is laugh?!

Mira put a glass of water in front of me and I gulped it down. Whew! Feeling better already.

Natsu: 1, heart attack: 0.

"What's up with all the heart attacks?" I asked.

"Natsu, that's not a heart attack, it's your heart beat."

"Heart beat? Isn't it supposed to beat that fast when I'm exercising?" I asked.

"Good question. Yes it does. But that's because you're exercising or if you're scared it's just pumping adrenaline but that's another story." She started.

"Well I never get scared so that's nothing to worry about." I said.

"Of course you don't…" Mira said. "Anyway, your heart beats fast also when you're in love."

Whoa…girls are like, really smart. I should ask them for advice more often.

"Thanks Mira! I know what I have to do now!" I said as I got up. I finally get it. I'm in love with Lucy and no one else.

I ran over to ice ace. "Yo! Ice face!"

"So, you get it?" he asked.

"Yup!"

"You like her?"

"Mmhmm!" I said, all cheery and happy.

"Oh my effing god. Mira is a miracle worker." Gray said, impressed that I figured it out.

"Shut up ice freak!" I said as I sat down in front of him, where I was previously sitting before the chat with Mira.

Okay, so I'm in love with Lucy the weirdo and I need to tell her this is soon as possible…but how?

I glanced at Lucy. She was laughing with some of the other girls and I couldn't help but smile and stare.

(Gray's P.O.V)

Flame-brain sat down in front of me and rested his head on one arm. He sighed as he continued to think. I don't care how many time's he thought today, I'm still amazed as hell. He stared off to the bar. I followed his gaze and saw Lucy laughing I looked back at smoke breath and found him staring at her, smiling.

I smirked but inwardly smiled. 'Finally found someone, eh dumbass.'

Yes we all know that I hate this guy but I'm still happy for my rival's happiness. [A/N: Even though he'll never admit that out loud]

"What'cha looking at candle head? I smirked at his reaction. _'Sweet revenge.'_ But then I saw him smirk.

"What, can't live with the fact that I have a girl and you don't?"

I smirked back. "You don't have a girl. You're just _in love_." I said as Natsu started sulking in the corner in realization.

(Normal P.O.V)

'_That's right! What if Lucy doesn't like me back! ...ow! My heart! Now what? It hurts…'_ Natsu thought as he got back up with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong this time jerk" Gray asked.

"I just thought 'what if Lucy doesn't like me back?'! And then my heart started hurting in a bad way."

"Ohh…that's called a heart break. It happens when you get rejected." Gray said.

Natsu's face fell.

"Don't tell me that yo didn't realize that before!" Gray shouted. Natsu shook his head as Gray sighed. "Well I doubt that matters, I have a feeling that she likes you back."

"You said she likes me back, but you're always wrong, so does that mean she doesn't like me back!?" Natsu said. It was meant to be a thought but it accidentally slipped out.

"Uhh…actually you're the one who's always wrong…" Gray corrected. "But she likes you." He added.

"Prove it." Natsu stubbornly said as he crossed his arms.

"What do you want me to do, go ask her how she feels about you?!" Gray shouted in his face.

Natsu's eyes shined. "Will you?" he asked.

"No! That's just wrong!" Gray shouted. "But I do have a good reason as to proof of why she likes you."

"What?" Natsu asked curiously.

"_Natsu…I'll miss you the most because…I love you_" Gray over exaggerated his female voice acting like a love sick school girl. Well at least he tried. Even though it was terrible.

Natsu's eyes widened in realization. "How did you-! When did you-!" He sputtered.

"Dude, I was like right there when she said that." Gray said.

The blood rushed to Natsu's head. Realization dawned upon him. He liked Lucy and Lucy liked him back. He knows this, but Lucy doesn't. This _also_ means that he'll be the one to confess first.

But…how will he confess?

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" Natsu suddenly shouted, shaking Gray's bare shoulders violently.

Gray smirked. "First, say 'I am stupid'!"

"Sure, no problem. You're stupid!" he smirked.

A tick mark formed on Gray's head. _'Okay…I walked into that one…'_ he thought.

"Screw you bastard, you aint getting my help now." Gray said, crossing his arms and looking away.

Natsu shrugged. "Fine the, I'll go get someone else to help me." He said.

He walked over to Mira and cut her conversation with Erza short as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the end of the bar out of ear shot from everybody.

In the midst of this, Gray smirked. _'This confession is going to be one helluva show.'_ He thought.

* * *

><p>Okay guise im on shut down, wait next week for an update :D<p>

but dont forget to comment/review/favorite!

i'll love you forever if you do.

kai, bye :D


	8. Mira The Matchmaker

**Don't kill me.**

I know I've been such an asshole for not updating since January 2013 but I can't help that I forgot about this story.

I actually had writers block up until I forgot this story existed.

I couldn't just leave it at this because funnily enough you guys are still reviewing and adding this story to your favorites/follows (god knows why) but I decided that this was enough torture and I'm back again! And i promise I'll finish this story.

Thank you for all the support and the encouraging comments! I wasn't going to leave this story for dead, I promise I'll finish it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the last chapter…<em>

_Natsu shrugged. "Fine the, I'll go get someone else to help me." He said._

_He walked over to Mira and cut her conversation with Erza short as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the end of the bar out of ear shot from everybody._

_In the midst of this, Gray smirked. 'This confession is going to be one helluva show.' He thought._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Mira the matchmaker<p>

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Natsu had just told Mira everything he had just learned. He told her that he was planning on confessing to Lucy soon but he needed help.

Mira of course, squealed and said she'd help. She told him when she had an idea she would inform him.

"Great! You're awesome, Mira!" Natsu grinned boyishly. Mira smiled back. "But what do I do until then?" Natsu inquired.

"Well…" Mira started. "I want you to hang around Lucy. And by that I mean I want both of you out of the guild. Take Lucy out and stall her as much as you can. I'll send Happy to tell you the plan later on, okay?"

Natsu nodded his head viciously. It was almost as if he was taking notes of everything Mira was telling him. "Alright. I'll go hang out with Lucy! LUCCYYYY!" Natsu yelled, running around the guild to try to find Lucy.

Mira walked back to the bar and got herself a glass of water and sat down to think of an idea. It wasn't long before she thought of a brilliant plan but she couldn't do it alone. She'll need the help of the guild for this.

Mira waited and watched as Natsu dragged Lucy out of the guild and shut the doors behind him. Mira smiled. Now that they're finally out of the guild, its time for her to inform the guild. She walked up onto stage with a microphone. She cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Everyone! Please listen to me!" Mira said. The guild slowly quieted down to listen to their beautiful S-Class bartender.

"Oho, Mira are you going to sing us a song?" Wakaba asked with a smirk.

Mira shook her head. "Sorry not today. But I do have an important announcement, regarding that of Natsu and Lucy." When everyone was listening, Mira spoke into the microphone. "Natsu is…planning on confessing his love to Lucy today!" Mira said, gushing over the fact.

3… 2… 1…

The entire guild went into an uproar.

"Natsu is? _Our_ Natsu?!"

"Hah, yeah right. Flame-brain has the mind of a walnut, there's no way."

"Natsu's finally grown up, eh?"

"A REAL man would confess to a woman right away! Natsu's being weak by stalling!"

"Are you sure about it Mira?"

"Yeah, are you absolutely sure? Remember what happened last time when you tried to hook Bisca and Alzack up?"

"W-what!?"

"Mira you tried to hook us up!?"

"I really thought Lucy would be the first one to figure it out but it was actually Natsu huh…"

The guild just kept yelling. Mira pouted. "Yes I'm absolutely sure! Natsu came up to me 10 minutes ago to ask for help on how to confess to her! I have the perfect plan-"

"Sorry Mira, but I'm not convinced. What proof do you have?" Erza asked, taking another bite of her strawberry cake.

Gray stood up. "Its true. He came to me for help, too."

The entire guild went into shock. "Gray, and you're absolutely sure he wanted to confess his _love_ for Lucy and not something idiotic, right?" Macao asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure. He left the guild with Lucy to stall her so Mira can set up the guild for his confession. He asked me for help too."

After Gray's words, everyone went into hyper mode. Everyone, meaning mostly the girls. They started squealing and gushing while the men approved of Natsu's decision.

Mira smiled at finally getting everyone to understand it. "Alright, alright everyone. I have a plan for the confession, and I need everyone to participate for this event." Everyone went quiet and listened to Mira's plan and by the end of it, everyone was getting excited for it.

"I'm going to be assigning roles for everyone! Gray, go take care of the note cards; Natsu's gonna need it, Erza I want you to go to the cake shop and go buy us a big cake, Levy and Happy, find an appropriate attire for Natsu _and_ Lucy to wear. Nothing too fancy just casual but nice. And we also need food and decorations and a giant banner and stuff. Get ready everyone, there is going to be a party afterwards!"

The entire guild cheered and talked about the upcoming party as they helped pull out some party/valentines day decorations.

~O~o~O~o~O~

Natsu dragged a whining Lucy out of the guild by her wrist and didn't stop until they were a good block away. Lucy pulled her hand back and asked Natsu why he suddenly pulled her away from the library.

Natsu grinned. "Because I was bored and Gray was being a jerk and I want to hang out." He said bluntly. Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Well… What did you want to do?" Lucy asked.

Natsu's mind blanked; he didn't think this far ahead. "Well… what do _you_ want to do?" he interjected.

Lucy put a hand up to her chin to think. "Well... I have extra money leftover from rent and I _did_ want to go shopping today-"

"Great, then let's go shopping!" Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

"Wait, what? But you hate shopping." Lucy looked at him quizzically. Natsu noted how cute she looked before he realized he hadn't answered her back yet.

He shrugged. "I don't mind today." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along with him. "Let's go~!" he yelled enthusiastically.

Lucy blushed when Natsu's warm calloused hand grabbed hers. She knew Natsu didn't mean anything by it but she couldn't help but feel butterflies swarm her stomach.

When they arrived at the mall, Lucy spent her sweet time going from store to store to find stuff that she'd liked and Natsu offered to hold the things for her.

Natsu sighed and took a seat at a nearby bench to catch his breath. When Lucy shopped she went all out. It could even tire Natsu out. He briefly questioned why he even came here in the first place. But when he caught a glimpse of Lucy smiling at the skirt she was buying, he thought it was worth it to see her light up. Natsu felt that same warm feeling grow at the core of his stomach but he ignored it, continuing to gaze at Lucy.

~O~o~O~o~O~

Back with Happy and Levy, they decided to break into Lucy's house to pick out an outfit. Levy had a hard time deciding because she had such nice clothes, but eventually settled on a nice white sun-dress and some accessories that looked good with it. Natsu didn't have an excessive range of clothes at all, so Levy decided they should go buy some. With Happy's help, they settled on a black T-Shirt and dark jeans.

While this was happening, Erza came back to the guild carrying a big strawberry cake and setting it on a table. Mira got Gray to write romantic stuff on the note cards. Since Gray wasn't much of a romantic he had the help of the guild to write down stuff they think Natsu should say.

Mira grinned looking at the room. The entire room was decorated. She wanted the entire room to be love-themed but the guys had a problem with the too much pink so Mira let them use their magic creatively to decorate. The place looked great. Now all that was left is Natsu and Lucy themselves.

"Happy!" Mira called.

"Aye!" Happy flew in, floating in front of Mira. She told him to go find Natsu and tell him that everything was ready. Happy saluted the woman before flying off in search for Natsu.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for the shitty chapter! ugh I have never been so unhappy with a chapter in my life.<p>

Buuut in the next chapter Natsu's finally going to propose!

hahaha jkjk. I mean he's going to ask her out (yaaaass)

The next chapter will be more interesting than this one, hopefully :D

Oh and regarding of what Natsu and Lucy are going to be wearing was inspired by this fanart:

(copy and paste the link but dont include the space's. Fanfiction doesnt allow links -_-)

media - cache - ec0 . pinimg 736x / 84 / 36 / ac / 8436ac2debcf3e0b7f32fed32fbc82f5 . jpg

The next chapter will be out today!


End file.
